Tried To Love
by zhangnisa
Summary: Ara mencintai Yixing dengan tulus meskipun Yixing tak pernah membalasnya . Suatu hari Ara merusakkan benda berharga Yixing . Yixing yang marah mengusir Ara pergi . Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ? Akankah Yixing bisa mencintai Ara?


TRIED TO LOVE

Cast :

-Kim Ah Ra as Ara (OC)

-Zhang Yixing as Yixing

-Oh Sehun as Kim Sehun

-Kim Joon Myeon as Joon Myeon

-Kim Jongin as Jongin

-and other

Genre : Teen romance,family

Rate : T

Disclaimer : _Sehun, Yixing, Jongin dan Joonmyeon milik Tuhan YME,SM Entertaiment dan orang tua mereka. Hanya saja saya berharap salah satu dari mereka nanti jadi suami saya :D Kim Ah Ra milik saya sendiri :) Cerita juga milik saya, jadi mohon jangan di copas tanpa ijin ( lagipula siapa ada yang mau copas tulisan gaje begini hahaha)_

**WARNING : Cerita basi, alur amburadul, OOC**

Summary :

_**Ara mencintai Yixing dengan tulus meskipun Yixing tak pernah membalasnya . Suatu hari Ara merusakkan benda berharga Yixing . Yixing yang marah mengusir Ara pergi . Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya ? Akankah Yixing bisa mencintai Ara?**_

Mencintai tanpa dicintai itu amat menyakitkan . Nyeri selalu menusuk setiap kali berjalan bersisian,namun tanpa ada jemari yang tertaut . Terluka ketika duduk berdua namun tak ada yang bisa dikatakan,hanya kebisuan yang tercetak . Mungkin sakit yang dirasakan Ara lebih dari rangkaian kalimat di atas . Huh , membayangkannya saja sudah menyakitkan , apalagi hal itu dirasakan oleh seorang wanita ehmm lebih tepatnya gadis yang berusia 19 tahun sepertinya . Namun , tanpa terduga Ara , gadis mungil yang terlihat lemah itu mampu bertahan , bahkan dengan senyum yang selalu tersungging di bibir cherrynya.

Yixing , entah pesona apa yang ada dalam diri laki-laki yang memiliki single dimple itu . Mungkin karena ketampanannya , yaah jujur saja meski tak setampan Sehun atau Kris , ia tetap saja memikat hati dengan single dimplenya . Karena keseksiannya , oh please ia tidak seseksi Jongin dengan kulit eksotiknya . Lalu ? Entahlah , mungkin ada magnet tertentu pada diri Yixing . Yang tentunya tidak dimiliki lelaki lain . Namun , Ara berkeras mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Yixing . Ironis , namun Ara yakin akan berbuah manis.

Langit Seoul bulan Januari memang selalu gelap , namun tak segelap wajah berhiaskan kacamata itu . Dia , Yixing , tengah berkutat dengan laptop tanpa mempedulikan sosok gadis kecil di depannya yang tak berhenti menatapnya . Berharap pada detik selanjutnya wajah itu mau menatapnya meski hanya sebentar . Uhh , terlalu hiperbola tapi nyata . Ara , Kim Ah Ra – nama gadis itu masih terus menunggu Yixing mau mengalihkan pandangan matanya yang berbingkai kacamata untuknya . Oh , tapi sepertinya harapan Ara hanya akan menjadi abu seperti yang sudah – sudah . Yixing lebih menyukai benda persegi panjang itu daripada gadisnya.

Dua jam berlalu tanpa sesuatu yang berarti , kecuali suara yang ditimbulkan oleh jemari Yixing yang beradu dengan keyboard laptop , serta suara decakan bibir Yixing setiap kali menyesap dua jam Ara terlihat seperti patung , diam , hanya matanya yang bergerak mengikuti setiap gerakan Yixing , serta helaan nafasnya yang menandakan bahwa ia manusia hidup . Bukan patung.

"Apa gege tidak lelah ?" . Ara membuka suara . Kian lama ia tidak tahan dengan keheningan yang menderanya. Tanpa menoleh, Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. Wajahnya semakin mendung, ia tidak suka diganggu saat tengah mengerjakan sesuatu. Suara pelan sedikitpun. Tugas2nya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran tingkat akhir mengharuskannya bekerja ekstra keras untuk lulus. Tambahan lagi, keberadaan Ara membuatnya sedikit terganggu. Meskipun gadis itu tidak melakukan apapun di apartemennya selain menatapnya dan membuatkan Americano lagi jika gelas sebelumnya kosong. Namun tetap saja Yixing tak menginginkan kehadiran gadis itu.

Huhh, Ara menghela nafas berat. Senyap kembali menyapa. Ara melirik arlojinya, sudah pukul 5 lebih. Sebentar lagi waktunya pulang, Ara menggeliatkan badannya. Duduk diam tanpa melakukan apapun cukup membuat tubuh mungilnya pegal-pegal. Ara beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan menuju tempat cuci piring. Cukup banyak piring kotor menumpuk. Huh, siapapun pasti takkan heran melihat begitu banyak piring kotor di apartemen seorang mahasiswa, apalagi mahasiswa yang super sibuk seperti Yixing.

Tangan Ara yang lincah segera membersihkan satu persatu piring kotor tersebut. Jika saja Yixing mau sedikit membuka mata dan melirik sedikit kepada Ara, maka bisa dipastikan ia akan terharu melihat Ara yang tanpa pamrih mencintainya. Selesai mencuci dan menata piring2 di rak, Ara menoleh ke tempat Yixing duduk. Lelaki berusia 22 tahun itu beranjak ke wastafel untuk mencuci mukanya yang semakin gelap. Mata Ara menemukan sebuah gelas kosong, ia menjangkaunya. Namun malang, tangannya yang masih licin tak mampu menahan gelas itu. Gelas malang itu terjatuh dan menabrak lantai dengan dentangan nyaring. Sialnya, selain gelas itu, kacamata Yixing pun turut jatuh dan pecah berantakan.

Yixing memutar badannya kaget oleh bunyi nyaring itu. Matanya bergantian menatap Ara serta kepingan gelas dan kacamatanya. Mukanya berubah menyeramkan. Wajah Ara pucat pasi, ia menunduk memunguti kepingan kaca yang pecah itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh ?" Suara tegas Yixing menggelegar. Ara terkesiap, memang sudah biasa jika Yixing berkata sarkas padanya. Namun kali ini Yixing membentaknya keras, tanpa melihatpun Ara tahu bahwa Yixing sangat marah padanya. Lebih marah dari biasanya.

"Ma maafkan aku ge, a aku hanya ingin mengambil ge… " Ara mencoba menjelaskan dengan suara tergagap, namun Yixing memotong ucapannya.

"Tutup mulutmu bodoh, kau memang gadis menyusahkan! Kau merusakkan gelasku juga kacamataku. Kau tahu, itu kacamata pemberian ibuku dan kau merusakkannya dalam sekejap" bentakkan Yixing terdengar lebih keras. Ara menunduk takut2 sambil menggenggam kacamata Yixing yang hanya tinggal framenya.

"Pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga dan jangan pernah menemuiku lagi" Perintah Yixing. Ara menatap lelaki yang dicintainya tersebut dengan linangan air yang menggenang.

"Tapi ge,aku mohon maafkan aku ge… " lagi2 Yixing memotong ucapan Ara.

"Sudah kubilang tutup mulutmu dan pergi dari sini" Yixing melunakkan suaranya, namun dengan nada yang tak mau dibantah.

Ara menatap Yixing dengan pandangan memohon sebelum meninggalkan apartemen Yixing. Hatinya tergores lagi, kali ini lebih sakit dari biasanya. Namun Ara juga paham, kacamata pecah itu adalah pemberian dari ibu Yixing. Dan Ara tahu bahwa lelaki itu amat mencintai ibunya yang berada di China melebihi apapun. Wajar rasanya jika Yixing begitu marah, namun tetap saja kata2nya tidak pantas untuk diucapkan kepada sorang gadis, sekalipun gadis itu tidak disukainya.

Ara berjalan menyusuri trotoar di kawasan pertokoan Seoul. Ara berniat membelikan Yixing kacamata baru. Tidak enak rasanya melihat Yixing harus memakai kacamata lamanya yang sudah tidak sesuai dengan ukuran minus matanya. Ah, Ara yang patut dikasihani bukanlah Yixing, melainkan engkau. Sampai di sebuah toko kacamata, Ara masuk dan menjumpai ahjumma penjaga etalase.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjumma" sapa Ara.

"Annyeong Agassi, ada yang bisa kubantu? " sambut ahjumma itu.

"Ah, aku ingin bertanya ahjumma. Apakah ahjumma menjual kacamata seperti ini? Minus 2 sebelah kanan dan 1,5 sebelah kiri" Ara menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya seraya menunjukkan bingkai kacamata Yixing.

"Sayang sekali Agassi, kacamata itu sangat langka. Jarang dipasarkan di Korea, karena dproduksi di China. Kalaupun ada, harganya sangat mahal, sekitar 50ribu won" jawab ahjumma itu. Mendengar jawaban ahjumma itu, mata Ara langsung meredup. Jawaban bahwa kacamata itu sangat langka saja sudah menyurutkan semangatnya, ditambah lagi harganya yang mahal untuk ukuran gadis seusia Ara.

Meminta uang pada Joonmyeon – oppanya - jelas tidak mungkin, karena Joonmyeon sudah cukup lelah bekerja untuk menghidupi kedua adiknyanya, Ara dan Sehun. Meminta bantuan Sehun hanya akan membuat namja berkulit susu itu semakin terbebani. Selama liburan musim dingin ini, secara sembunyi2 Sehun bekerja paruh waktu sebagai tour guide. Namun, untuk membiarkan lelaki yang dicintainya kesusahan melihat, jelas tidak mungkin.

Ahjumma itu melihat kegelisahan di mata Ara, hatinya terketuk.

"Agassi, kalau kau benar2 menginginkan kacamata itu, aku bisa membantumu mencarikannya" kata ahjumma itu.

"Benarkah ahjumma? " mata Ara kembali bersinar. Ahjumma itu mengangguk.

"Tentu, namun aku perlu waktu sedikitnya 5 hari untuk mendapatkannya. Kembalilah kesini hari Kamis minggu depan" jelas ahjumma.

"Ah, jeongmal gamsahamnida ahjumma. Aku akan bekerja keras untuk membayar kebaikan ahjumma. Gamsahamnida ahjumma" Ara membungkuk berkali2, ia tak dapat menjelaskan bagaimana rasa terima kasihnya kepada ahjumma penjaga toko kacamata itu. Ia meninggalkan toko kacamata dengan langkah ringan.

Rencana Ara selanjutnya adalah pergi menemui Jongin. Ia harus mendapat pekerjaan yang bisa menghasilkan uang sedikitnya 50ribu won selama seminggu. Dan satu2nya orang yang dapat membantunya adalah Kim Jongin, sahabatnya. Ara menemui lelaki berkulit bronze itu di kafe miliknya. Meskipun masih tergolong remaja, Jongin sudah memiliki usaha sendiri.

"Annyeong Jongin - ah" sapa Ara ketika menemui Jongin di kantornya.

"Ah, annyeong Ara - ya" Jongin menjawab sapaan Ara dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Jongin - ah, bolehkah aku bekerja disini? Hanya seminggu" tanpa berbasa basi Ara menyampaikan maksud kedatangannya. Jongin semakin terperanjat mendengar kata2 Ara.

"Apa kau gila?" Tanya Jongin sambil menyentuh kening Ara dengan punggung tangannya. Ara menyingkirkan tangan Jongin dengan kesal.

"Aisshh, aku serius Kkamjong" seru Ara dengan pout kesal. Membuat Jongin terkekeh gemas. Oh ayolaaah, siapapun akan gemas melihat ekspresi pout Ara.

"Ahahahah, baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika Jun Ma Ho mu marah kalau kau bekerja disini" ujar Jongin.

"Tidak akan, Joonmyeon oppa tidak akan tahu" janji Ara. Ya, Joonmyeon jelas akan marah besar jika mengetahui dua dongsaengnya bekerja. Namun kali ini Ara tidak peduli, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah Yixing.

Ara menghempaskan badannya ke kursi, ia merasa amat lelah. Tidak pernah dibayangkannya selama ini jika ternyata bekerja amat melelahkan. Pantas saja selama ini Jongin sering terlihat malas di kelas, sebagai pemilik kafe, tentu saja ia merasakan kelelahan yang lebih dari karyawannya. Jujur saja, Ara merasa tak sanggup lagi bekerja, namun bila teringat tentang kacamata untuk Yixing, dan penderitaan Yixing tanpa kacamata, semangat Ara langsung bangkit. Yeah, it's a power of love.

"Ra - ya, kau lelah?" Tanya Jongin. Ara tidak menjawab, hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan.

"Ra - ya jangan memaksakan diri. Jangan sampai kau sakit" ujar Jongin.

"Aniya Jongin – ah, aku baik-baik saja" kilah Ara.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Ra - ya"

"Aku harus mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah aku lakukan Jongin. " Kata Ara pelan.

"Huh, aku muak melihat hubunganmu dengan Yixing, kau tahu Ra - ya setiap kali melihatmu mengikuti si bodoh itu, seperti ada yang menggores hatiku. Apalagi jika Yixing mengacuhkanmu, itu menyakitiku Ra - ya"

" . . "

"Ra - ya, sudah berkali - kali kukatakan padamu, aku mencintaimu, aku bersedia melindungimu, menyayangimu dan tak akan menyia - nyiakanmu seperti si bodoh itu"

"Jonginnie, aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang sahabat, kau juga sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara" Ujar Ara. Pedih hatinya mendengar pengakuan Jongin, namun bagaimanapun mencoba, perasaan Ara terhadap Jongin tidak pernah bisa berubah. Cintanya hanya untuk Zhang Yixing. Naif memang, tapi itulah cinta.

"Ra - ya, tapi aku ingin lebih. " tuntut Jongin.

"Jonginie, cukup aku saja yang merasakan cinta sepihak. Jangan lagi ada orang lain, apalagi kau. Rasanya menyakitkan Jongin, dan aku tidak ingin kau merasakan apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. " kata Ara, bulir-bulir bening berlelehan membentuk anak sungai di pipinya.

"Maafkan aku Ra - ya aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu bersedih" Jongin segera memeluk Ara begitu melihat gadis itu menangis. Ara menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Jongin, menumpahkan semua tangis terpendamnya selama ini.

Cukup lama Ara menangis di pelukan Jongin. Jongin membiarkannya tenang sebelum menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Namun, Ara menolak tawaran baik Jongin karena Sehun menjemputnya. Ara meninggalkan Jongin sendirian, meninggalkan Jongin yang menatap punggung Ara dengan tatapan kosong.

Sehun menanti Ara di depan kafe dengan sepeda sportnya. Dalam keremangan lampu, Ara dapat melihat wajah Sehun yang lelah. Pekerjaan Sehun sebagai tour guide cukup membuat kantung mata Sehun tercetak jelas.

"Oppa sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Ara begitu sampai di hadapan Sehun. Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo pulang, kita harus tiba di rumah sebelum Jun Ma Ho sampai" ajak sehun. Tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali, Ara segera duduk di boncengan belakang. Sehunpun langsung mengayuh sepedanya cepat.

Joon Myeon membuka pintu flat yang ia tinggali bersama dua adiknya dengan lesu. Pekerjaannya di kantor cukup errr bukan lagi cukup, namun amat menyita waktu. Ia bekerja sejak pukul 8 pagi hingga malam hari, hingga ia tak punya waktu untuk sekedar minum teh dengan dua adiknya. Namun, bagi Joon Myeon bisa menghidupi kedua adiknya sudah tak memikirkan bahwa kedua adiknya juga butuh kasih sayang, mengingat mereka telah kehilangan kedua orang tua mereka sejak kecil.

Di ruang keluarga yang merangkap ruang tamu flatnya, Joon Myeon melihat dua adik kembarnya Sehun dan Ara tengah menonton tv. Joon Myeon menyampirkan jas hitamnya di gantungan, meletakkan tas di meja dan menghampiri dua adik tersayangnya.

"Kalian belum tidur?" Tanya Joon Myeon seraya menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Ara. Ara menggeleng sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Joon Myeon dengan manja.

"Belum hyung, aku dan Ara menunggu hyung pulang" sehun yang menjawab.

"Apa oppa lapar?" Tanya Ara.

"Ne Ra - ya, oppa sangat lapar" jawab Joon Myeon, senyum angelnya tersungging.

"Apa oppa mau kubuatkan bibimbap?" Ara menawarkan diri.

"Jinjja Ra - ya, aku mauu" Sehun yang menjawab.

"Baiklah,wait a minute ne"

Ara melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Beberapa waktu kemudian, semerbak aroma bibimbab menyebar di flat kecil itu. Ara keluar dari dapur membawa nampan berisi tiga mangkuk bibimbap yang masih hangat.

"Hmmm, baunya enaaak" Sehun mengendus aroma bibimbab. Dengan semangat Sehun mulai memakan bibimbab buatan Ara.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ara pada Joon Myeon. Joon Myeon mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jempolnya .Ara tersenyum bangga. Aaah, seandainya kebersamaan ini bisa terjalin setiap hari, mungkin kami bertiga akan lebih dekat lagi, pikir Ara. Melihat senyum Joon Myeonnya saja cukup membuat Ara bahagia.

Hari yang ditunggu Ara tiba. Ini adalah hari ke tujuh Ara bekerja di kafe Jongin. Seperti perjanjiannya dengan Jongin, Ara akan mendapatkan upah pertamanya hari ini. Maka, tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Ara terlihat sangat bersemangat. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Melihat itu, Jongin hanya tersenyum, senyuman bahagia sekaligus miris.

Menjelang tengah hari Jongin memanggil Ara ke ruangannya. Ara yang sedang mencuci piring tentu saja kaget. Dengan hati yang bertanya-tanya, Ara masuk ke ruangan Jongin. Tanpa perlu dipersilakan, Ara duduk di hadapan Jongin.

"Ada apa Jonginie?" Tanya Ara.

"Kau lupa, sekarang waktunya kau mendapat gajimu" jawab Jongin, senyumnya merekah.

"Aaah, tapi jam kerjaku belum selesai"

"Tidak apa Ra- ya, aku tahu kau harus segera membelikan kacamata untuk si bodoh itu. Terimalah" Jongin menyodorkan sehelai amplop coklat ke hadapan Ara. Ara menerima amplop itu dengan berdebar2, ia membukanya perlahan. Dan wow, matanya terbelalak melihat jumlah uang yang diterimanya.

"Jonginie, apakah kau tak salah menghitung uang?" Tanya Ara.

"Wae? apakah kurang?" Jongin balik bertanya. Ara menggeleng,

"Tidak, justru ini terlalu banyak" Ara menjawab polos. Tawa Jongin meledak.

"Itu hakmu nona, sekarang pergi ke toko kacamata sebelum tutup. Kembalilah bekerja disini besok pagi. Arraseo?"

Ara mengangguk, setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, gadis itu segera melesat menuju toko kacamata. Ara berlari sepanjang jalan menuju toko kacamata karena semangatnya. Nafasnya putus - putus karena lelah. Akhirnya ia sampai di toko kacamata.

"Annyeong haseyo" Ara mengucapkan salam begitu masuk.

"Annyeong Agassi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" seorang gadis muda menjawab sapaan Ara.

"Ahh, unnie aku mencari ahjumma." kata Ara.

"Hyemi Ahjumma maksudmu?" Tanya gadis muda itu.

"Entahlah unnie, aku tak tahu namanya. Aku menjumpainya minggu lalu disini"

"Yah, dialah Hyemi Ahjumma" gadis itu menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Oh arraseo, dimana ia unnie?" Tanya Ara. Ia mengedarkan matanya ke sekeliling toko mencari Hyemi Ahjumma.

"Ah, sayang sekali Hyemi Ahjumma sedang pergi menemui sahabatnya"

"Jinjja unnie? Kapan ahjumma akan kembali?"

"Entahlah, ia pergi sejak seminggu yang lalu"

"Ahh, baiklah unnie, aku pergi dulu. Mungkin besok aku akan kembali, sampaikan salamku pada ahjumma" Dengan wajah kecewa Ara beranjak meninggalkan toko itu. Namun, baru saja Ara membalikkan badannya ketika pintu toko terbuka dan Hyemi Ahjumma masuk.

"Ahjumma" Ara memekik senang.

"Oh Agassi , kau sudah datang? maaf aku terlambat. Ini" Ahjumma menyerahkan sebuah kotak kepada Ara. Ara menerimanya dan membuka kotak itu, matanya terbelalak melihat isi kotak itu. Sebuah kacamata yang sama persis dengan kacamata milik Yixing.

"Oh ahjumma, gamsahamnida. Berapa harus kubayar?"

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan, 50ribu won"

Ara mengangsurkan lembaran uang senilai 50ribu won kepada ahjumma. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Ara kembali berlari menuju apartemen Yixing. Tanpa mempedulikan tenaganya yang mulai melemah. Ara baru berhenti berlari ketika sampai di gedung apartemen Yixing. Hatinya berdebar, ia merasa sangat rindu pada Yixing. Seminggu ini, ia tak bertemu Yixing, menghubunginya pun tidak. Ara membuang nafas berat, ia berdiri diam di depan gedung tanpa mempedulikan hujan salju yang mulai membasahi mantelnya.

Setelah menguatkan hatinya, Ara melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area apartemen. Ia nak lift ke lantai 7, ke apartemen Yixing. Tiba di pintu apartemen, Ara mengeluarkan kotak kacamata dan menekan bel. Ara menunggu dengan hati berdebar.

Sreeek, daun pintu terbuka, menampakkan wajah tampan Yixing yang terlihat suram. Melihat Ara, wajah Yixing menjadi lebih suram.

"Aku mohon jangan tutup pintunya ge. Aku berjanji setelah ini tidak akan mengganggu gege lagi, aku mohon" Ara membuka suara ketika melihat gelagat Yixing yang ingin menutup pintu.

"… " Yixing mengurungkan niatnya. Matanya memandang Ara, melihat wajah memelas gadisnya. Sedikit terharu, Yixing dapat melihat lelah di mata Ara. Wajah gadis itu juga pucat, bibirnya membiru. Meskipun tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas, sebagai calon dokter Yixing dapat memastikan bahwa Ara sedang dalam kondisi tidak sehat.

"Aku minta maaf karena telah memecahkan kacamata dari ibu gege. Aku tidak sengaja melakukannya ge, sungguh. Namun tetap saja aku harus bertanggung jawab. Terimalah ini ge, mungkin akan berbeda karena bukan ibu gege yang membelikannya. Tapi, aku memberikan ini untuk gege bersama cinta yang sama sperti cinta ibu gege untuk gege. Sesuai dengan janjiku tadi, mulai saat ini aku tidak akan pernah mengganggu gege lagi. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaksakan cintaku untuk gege, maka biarlah gege mencari cinta gege. Aku akan pergi. Terima kasih untuk semua kebaikan gege selama ini. Annyeong ge" Selesai berkata, Ara langsung berbalik. Ia tak ingin Yixing melihatnya menangis, jika Yixing tidak bahagia dengannya maka ia membiarkan Yixing bahagia dengan orang lain.

Tetapi,belum sempat Ara melangkahkan kakinya, sebuah tangan kekar menyambar lengannya. Ara menengok terkejut, ia melihat lengan Yixing terulur, jemari lelaki itu mencengkeram erat lengannya. Ara menahan nafas, ini pertama kalinya Yixing menyentuh Ara. Belum hilang rasa terkejutnya, tiba – tiba Yixing menarik tubuh Arad an memeluk gadis itu erat. Ara semakin terkejut, namun ia membiarkan lengan Yixing merengkuhnya. Ia sendiri menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Yixing, mendengarkan debaran jantung lelaki itu. Hangat, Ara merasakan sensasi hangat mengalir di pembuluh darahnya.

"Kau sakit, masuklah" suara Yixing terdengar hangat dan lembut. Wajahnya juga tidak suram lagi, sebuah senyum terukir, memperlihatkan single dimple di pipi kanannya. Ara terpana, ini pertama kalinya pula Yixing tersenyum ke arahnya, sangat tampan.

Yixing membimbing Ara masuk ke apartemennya, mendudukkan Ara di atas ranjangnya. Yixing menyentuh kening Ara dengan punggung tangannya, panas. Yixing merasakan lembab di mantel yang membungkus badan mungil Ara.

"Apa bajumu basah?" Tanya Yixing. Ara menggeleng. Yixing membantu Ara melepaskan mantelnya. Lalu memberikan mantelnya sendiri untuk dipakai Ara, tak lupa melilitkan syal di leher gadis itu. Tampaknya hati Yixing terharu ketika menerima kacamata dari Ara. Ia juga tersentuh mendengar perkataan Ara. Ah, betapa jahatnya ia yang menyia - nyiakan kebaikan hati gadis kecil ini.

Ara masih terpana dengan perlakuan Yixing, hingga ia tak menyadari coklat panas yang disodorkan ke hadapannya.

"Minumlah Ra- ya" Yixing membuyarkan lamunan Ara, membuat Ara lebih terkejut karena Yixing memanggilnya dengan sapaan kecilnya. Ara menerima coklat panas itu dan menyesapnya pelan. Ada kehangatan yang menjalar bersamaan dengan turunnya cairan coklat itu di tenggorokan Ara.

"Ra- ya, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku begitu jahat padamu. Maafkan aku Ra- ya" Yixing berkata pelan. Matanya memancarkan ketulusan.

"Ani gege, aku tak pernah menganggapmu jahat. Gege tak pernah melakukan kesalahan padaku" kilah Ara.

"Ra- ya, kau memang malaikat. Sungguh berdosa selama ini aku mengacuhkanmu. Ra- ya, apakah kau masih menganggapku kekasihmu?"

"Gege…. te tentu saja masih, kecuali jika gege berniat mengakhirinya"

"Ani Ra- ya, a aku akan mencoba mencintaimu. Maukah kau mengajariku?" Yixing menggenggam erat jemari Ara, mencoba menyalurkan ketulusan perasaannya. Dan lewat sinar di mata Ara, Yixing dapat menemukan jawabannya. Lelaki itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi Ara. Mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis itu, menyentuhkan hidungnya yang bangir ke pucuk hidung Ara. Menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merah Ara. Melumat bibir cherry Ara pelan, menggigitnya. Bukan ciuman panas, hanya sebatas kecupan kecil yang menyatakan bahwa suatu lembaran baru aka mulai terisi cinta.

Fin


End file.
